One Night in Ikebukoro
by Charlmeister
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya's fight turns into another night of rough, uninhibited sex. Even with threats of killing each other, this is how their nights always end. Rated M for mature content. One-shot.


**A/N: Shizaya is one of my favorite yaoi pairings. This is just a scene that I wrote some time ago because I really craved some hard and hot sex between these two. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **o.o.o**

The glass cracked on impact with Izaya's skull and with a grunt, he grabbed Shizuo's hair, his fist tugging hard on the blonde hair – almost strong enough to rip at the scalp. He surmised that Shizuo would break some part of him before they could even set foot inside the bedroom. The back of his head was already throbbing but the pain was all part of this.

Their hands grabbed at each other, tearing at the other's clothing in frantic urgency to be naked and against each other. There was no structure or finesse to this but uninhibited, animalistic lust. Their lips met in a wet and raw kiss, tongues rubbing together, teeth nipping at the other's lips and their hot breaths bellowed against each other.

Izaya tried to shove him away but Shizuo wouldn't let go, his fingers dug into his slender hips and grinded him into the hard bulge of his pants. His palm came down with a resounding crack against Shizuo's cheek, a fresh laceration across it, and used the blond's fleeting moment of withdrawal to slip free of his slack hold, stumbling into the bedroom and chuckling to himself.

A low growl of irritation issued from Shizuo as he gingerly touched his cheek, blood leaking onto the flushed skin. Earlier, just before both had reached to Shizuo's apartment, Izaya had given him a good surprise attack that he barely dodged from doing more damage than it could have.

He followed after Izaya and saw him on the bed, shirtless and working at the snap of his jeans. The raven-haired man looked up at him through his lashes with a devilish smirk and frowned slightly when he was roughly tugged down the length of the bed by his ankle. He raised his other foot to kick Shizuo in the face but his attack was stopped and, sitting up, he grabbed Shizuo by the front of his shirt and mashed their lips together. Their teeth clacked together a few times and Izaya bit down on Shizuo's lip as the blond groped his ass and pressed their bodies together.

They were panting now, going crazy for the other. Izaya made light work of the buttons on Shizuo's shirt, yanking the material down from his arms and off his body before he pulled at his fly and unsnapped his pants. Shizuo shoved him back on the bed and ran his palm down Izaya's hard, smooth abdomen. It was the single, most gentle caress and Izaya blinked up at him, arching his hips when Shizuo's fingers curled into the waistbands of his pants and underwear. He aggressively pulled both off, almost bringing Izaya to the floor with them down but his hands firmly gripped the sheets.

He spread his legs for him as he came between them, their lips meeting again and again. Izaya pulled his tongue into his mouth, sucking at it and tasting the tobacco on his breath. Shizuo kicked his legs free of his pants and felt Izaya's hands on him, fingers brushing over his skin then down to tug at his boxer briefs.

Lifting Izaya's hips, Shizuo's hand slid down to cup his butt then spread one ass cheek. One finger extended to the ring of muscle and began to prod it. Beneath him, Izaya began thrusting his hips, causing Shizuo to grin at the motion. Moans punctuated his pants as he grabbed at Shizuo, wanting to feel him inside him, filling him.

He stopped his ministrations to stretch across to the night table and open it for the tube of lube and a condom. The condom was snatched from him and he scowled down at Izaya who only smirked up at him.

"Not tonight," was all he said as he took the bottle from Shizuo and squeezed some in his palm. Tonight, he wanted to be fucked raw and he knew Shizuo could give him exactly that – and then some.

Shizuo watched him prepare himself, sticking one finger inside himself and then a second while his other hand pumped his sex. His moans were soft and airy as he pleasured himself, causing the molten yellow of Shizuo's eyes to dilate and his cock to throb painfully until he slapped Izaya's hands away from himself and pinned them above his head.

Izaya tilted his hips, offering himself to Shizuo and he swore loud when the length and girth of Shizuo filled him without preamble. Fists clenched tight, he moaned as Shizuo's hips slammed into his again and again, skin slapping against the other as he was filled over and over.

His toes curled and he squeezed his eyes shut, teeth gritted as he turned his head and tried to wrest his hands free from Shizuo's iron grip. Above him, Shizuo's panting resonated in the room, groans coming from him every now and again. His face was flushed, his entire skin felt on fire as he thrust into Izaya's tight heat that clenched and unclenched round him. He was doing that on purpose. He swore, his voice coming out thick and deeper than usual.

"Harder," Izaya panted as his body bounced back and forth from the impetus of Shizuo's pumping. His dilated gaze fixed on Shizuo's flushed face but his eyes were closed with his focus, his expression a grimace of pleasure. If his hands weren't pinned so securely, how easy would it be for him to plunge his knife deep into Shizuo's chest? But not even during sex did this man ever really leave himself vulnerable enough.

That thought was cut short as Shizuo suddenly hit harder and deeper, hitting against his prostate with more strength that the sound that came from Izaya was near an uncharacteristic scream. Shizuo opened his eyes then just to look at the wide-eyed Izaya beneath him, his mouth agape as he writhed beneath him. He released his hands then and braced his palms on either side of his head.

"Ye-" he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as his hands circled Shizuo's shoulders, fingers digging into his back where the muscles flexed beneath with his movements. He was so deep inside, stretching him, hips pounding against his. He raked his fingers over his flesh, deep enough to draw blood and Shizuo groaned loud, leaning down against him.

His tongue licked up the side of Izaya's neck and he bit down into the flesh hard, breaking the skin and the metallic taste of blood melted on his tongue. He braced himself for Izaya's retaliation but he did nothing that he wasn't used to. His fingers grabbed at his hair, pulling hard and he looked at Izaya, his chin tilted and lips open. Shizuo's eyes narrowed. _So he didn't want to fight anymore? Good._

Shizuo kissed him and reached between their bodies to stroke Izaya's erection. He moaned in his mouth, his hips rocking against Shizuo and his grip in his hair became loose, his fingers now lazily moving at his nape as if massaging him.

His hips picked up speed and Izaya grabbed at Shizuo's left hand, squeezing his wrist tight as his body tensed and his stomach clenched. Spurts of white, translucent liquid collected on his stomach and he shuddered, spasms of his climax seizing his body. His head flopped back on the bed and he looked up at Shizuo, still grinding into him as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

After a moment he moved back, sliding out of Izaya, and sat back on his haunches as he ran a hand through his hair. Christ, his scalp felt a bit sore with all the yanking that Izaya did. Izaya's legs remained splayed, his penis going flaccid and his chest rising and falling with his laboured breathing. They stared at each other for a long while, neither making any attempt to break the silence. Izaya would have commented that he was really good tonight but said nothing.

Shizuo broke their gaze and moved around while fixing his underwear and reached for his box of cigarettes on the table. He pushed one up from the pack and his lips closed around the yellow head then lit the end with his silver lighter on the table. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"You know I hate smoking, Shizu-chan."

"So?" Shizuo responded with a shrug of his shoulder.

Izaya turned away from him and finally drew his legs together. He was too spent to really move much, if he had the strength he would have attacked Shizuo but neither was no longer in the mood for that. The back of his head was still throbbing and he reached around to feel at his scalp and felt a lump of dried blood.

"You cut me," he thought out loud.

"We're even then," Shizuo glanced over his shoulder at him and Izaya's gaze lowered to the cut on his cheek. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Next time, there won't be any even ground."

 **O.o.O.o**


End file.
